transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Autobot Elders (TF2017)
The Council of Autobot Elders of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Council of Autobot Elders (also known as the High Council) was the ruling body of Cybertronian capital Iacon from before the Great War until several thousand years after the Ark's launch 4 million years ago. Members of the Council hold the title of "High Councilor," though if they hold other titles (such as Emirate), they may choose to be addressed by that instead. The Council appears to be a sub-set of the larger body of Autobot Elders, and is tasked with much of the decision-making responsibility. The Council of Autobot Elders administered the affairs of competing peaceful city-states, first under the theoretical oversight of the doddering Overlords, prior to his death, and later on their own. They ceased to be an active player in Cybertronian politics when the Decepticon Trannis defenestrated the council a few thousand years after the Ark's departure. Members *Emirate Xaaron (Travis Willingham) - Chairman. He transforms into a Cybertronian hovercar *''Tomaandi'' (Liam O'Brien) - Fool *''Traachon'' (Fed Tatasciore) - High Councilor; formerly General History The council was deadlocked on taking any action relating to the Tarn-Vos war. Though Iacon was accepting refugees, Emirate Xaaron wanted General Traachon to send a peace-keeping force to intervene in the conflict. Traachon refused to let Iacon forces be drawn into a foreign conflict that did not involve them, and further suggested that it was in Iacon's best interests that the militant Vos and Tarn destroy one another. |State Games| As the war expanded and pressed on Iacon's borders, Emirate Xaaron pleaded with High Councilor Traachon to use his right of veto and place the Autobots under military rather than Council control. Tomaandi opposed the move, insisting that Iacon's forces remain under the direct control of the Council. In the face of Tomaandi's stubbornness, Traachon relented and gave full control of their forces to Optimus Prime, who subsequently pushed the Decepticon forces back, retaking much of the conquered territory. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| When Autobot astronomers discovered that their planet was traveling towards a potentially lethal asteroid belt, Tomaandi presided over the meeting of Autobot Elders where Optimus Prime agreed to lead the mission to clear a path through the asteroids. This meeting resulted in the construction of the Ark. |The Beginning| The relationship between the Council of Autobot Elders and the (much larger) body of Autobot Elders seen here is unknown. When the Ark was lost in space, the Council of Autobot Elders, led by High Councilor Traachon, attempted to once again take command of the disorganized Autobot army. As a result, the Decepticons conquered the rest of the planet, but were unable to breach Iacon's fortified defenses. After several thousand years of this deadlock the new Decepticon leader Trannis gave up on capturing Iacon intact, and began to bombard the city. In an emergency meeting the council decided to surrender, except Xaaron, who fled. Trannis executed them for their trouble. |Cybertron: The Middle Years| Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:Autobot Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:Councils